Forever and always
by Lexi v azulez
Summary: Mako and Korra get married! One shot lemon, don't like don't look.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *I do NOT own Legend of Korra!*

Chapter 1: The wedding

Korra wakes up to an amazing morning in the southern water tribe. She walks to the bathroom to splash water on her face she looks up in the mirror and stares at her betrothal necklace. "today's the day." she says to herself " I'm finally getting married I couldn't imagine this day with anybody else but him." She remembers the day Mako proposed to her after the championship of the rematch between the fire ferrets and the wolf-bats. She smiles to herself as she hears a knocking at the door. "Korra it's time to get ready. You have a big day today and the wedding's in 4 hours. "Her mother and Pema says entering her room with the wedding dress. Korra walks out of the bathroom and looks at her dress. The beads and crystals go so nicely with the silky white material. She smiles and hugs both of them knowing this is going to be the best day of her life.

Bolin walks toward Mako's room and opens the door only to find him pacing the floor and talking to himself. "Bro, before you work yourself up please sit down. "Bolin said as Mako didn't listen and kept pacing. "Keep pacing like that and the igloo is going to start melting." Bolin said. This time Mako listened and sat down on the bed. "Bo, I don't know what to do I'm so afraid something will happen what if I mess up." Mako hysterically yelled. Bolin put his arm on his brother's shoulder and handed him his scarf from off the ground. "Your going to be fine Mako. Now, you're going to clean yourself up, get dressed, and go out there and marry the love of your life." He said holding out the scarf for him. "Thanks little bro." Mako said as he smiled knowing that what his brother said was true. He pulled his brother for a hug realizing that in a few hours he was going to marry not only the avatar but the love of his life.

Korra walks down the aisle in her amazing dress, and beautiful falling dark curly hair. She walks down to where Mako is and hugs her father. Knowing he's proud of what his daughter became. He goes and sits down. She turns her attention to Mako in his tuxedo. He looks so handsome in his outfit even when his scarf is where his tie is supposed to be. "Well you look rather handsome." She says smiling under her vail. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest says. Mako removes the vail to uncover her beautiful face. He leans in and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him as the crowd starts to cheer.

They arrive at the reception which went perfectly. The food was great, the decoration on the cake was outstanding, and everyone had a blast. It ended with Korra throwing the bouquet of flowers which ended unexpectedly in Bolin's arm's he walked and gave them to Asami making her smile and blush. Saying goodbye to everyone Mako and Korra went to enjoy their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2: The honeymoon

They go to Mako's guest igloo. Korra jumps into Mako's arms and kisses him. "You know, I couldn't imagine this day getting any better." Mako teases. "Really, because I have a lot planned for tonight." Korra says kissing his neck. "Like what?" Before he knows it Korra unbuttons his jacket and leads him to the bed. As their kissing becomes more intense he slowly starts to remove her dress revealing her bindings. She removes the rest of his clothing only leading him to shiver. He's not used to cold weather. Remembering this she grabbed the blanket and covered both of there bodies. He feels himself getting harder. Korra feels it too. Reaching down she slides both of their bindings off that are keeping them from being one. Her walls ache waiting for his member. "Mako p-please h-hurry!" She pants. He's happy to oblige positioning himself and her awaiting entrance. Taking a deep breath he pushes through. She gasp's at his throbbing hard member. "Wow your really tight this is amazing." He groans kissing away the small tears falling down her face. Even though it hurt she couldn't help but give in to the bliss she felt and started to moan. "Mako, you can move now." She says as the pain turns into pleasure. He slowly starts to move picking up the pace as her moans get louder and louder making him want more. She wraps her legs around him meeting each thrust as it gets harder and faster. "Korra" he moans almost reaching his climax. Korra unable to hold it any longer releases. It doesn't take Mako long until he reaches his, spilling his seed deep within her. Collapsing on top of her, he pulls out. He moves next to her and embraces her warm dark skinned body. Both of them still struggling to catch their breaths look into each others eyes, blue meets amber, fire meets water. "I love you Mako, forever and always." Korra says with a smile. They kiss one more time and meet each other's eyes again. " I love you too Korra, forever and always." Mako says before both of them drift off to sleep.


End file.
